Day of the Dead
by JunNoAce
Summary: There was no worse feeling than believing that you were to weak to protect the person you held most precious to you and living out your life without them. Imagine Bakugou Katsuki's shock when he finds his Deku again half a century after his murder jumping into his arms. ... It's a romantic tragedy with porn. Lol! [A fic I did for Halloween, posted on AO3. to be continued?]
1. REUNION

It was sudden and went by so fast.

Katsuki had no clue what was happening at first. He and Izuku were just in their home peacefully, eating their dinner when they heard screams coming from outside. Without saying a word they looked up at each other and understood immediately. There is danger and the village was being attacked.

It wasn't unheard of for raiders and road bandits to resort to attacking small towns. Sometimes they managed to gather a big enough group, and if they had a relatively competent leader to point them in the right direction it would cause quite some damage.

Katsuki and Izuku will do everything they can to protect the people in their tiny town. The people here accepted them for who they were, and it was their home. They would fight for that. They both promptly got up from their table and quickly wielded themselves with their hunting daggers and ran out the house in a hurry. Izuku was about to dart into the distance upon hearing all the screaming coming from multiple directions and seeing houses that has caught fire.

Katsuki quickly grabbed the smaller man by the arm, holding him back from running. Izuku looks up at him in confusion and with an anxious expression written all over his face.

Katsuki smashed their mouths together into a deep kiss. He didn't linger long as he pulled back and looked into wide green eyes. "Be careful, Deku."

Izuku collected himself and gave him a determined smile and nods. "You too Kacchan."

They leave each other's sides without truly knowing the extent of the situation yet. This one mistake became Katsuki's biggest regret in his life. They left each others sides and quickly found themselves in a situation one only heard of in old tales. There were foreign looking men and women in the village with pale skin and dressed in relatively expensive looking cloth, like some sort of gentlemen. Obviously not from this land, and were most definitely not anything close to bandits. What disturbed Katsuki was not how they looked, but how they were attacking. They were killing people by drinking their blood, lips to nape. Or some were ripped apart with gashes either in their gut or along the jugular and left to bleed out.

Katsuki attempted to save someone, he ran forward with his blade, managing to stab one in the chest. Unfortunately there was no true injury caused, the pale freak then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up off the ground with a strength no mortal man could muster so easily.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and dread came over him. Not in fear of his own life but Deku's. It was at this moment that out of nowhere his enemy was attacked. Something came from the darkness and in a quick swift movement tackled the pale man with freakish strength.

It was a wolf.

A very large wolf, with a reddish brown coat and a full set of sharp teeth that was currently tearing the neck out of the pale creature in front of him. Katsuki would've been shocked normally but he had more important things to worry about. He ran back to where Izuku was headed towards when they split up, running at full speed. He started screaming for him. Hoping to hear a response. Seeing more pale freaks of nature attacking people in their homes.

"Dekuuuu! Fuck! Deeekuuuu where are you?!"

His worry only worsened as his search continued.

He then hears a half cough and a half moan coming from a source he found to sound all to familiar and Katsuki's heart sank as he looked over down the next road over and saw another one of the many pale fuckers he has seen now on his knees with Izuku in his arms. Sharp teeth already sunken into his neck as blood drips from the creatures lips and down Izuku's now exposed shoulder and collar, shirt forcefully ripped open at the top.

Katsuki steps forward and Izuku looks up at him.

"K- Kaa chan…" He says weakly. The pale man on his neck hears Izuku call out and looks up at the new visitor. Katsuki's red eyes stare in a deep brown and turquoise pair of heterochromatic eyes. The man also had hair that was half white on his right and half red on his left with a fat ugly scar engulfing his left eye.

Katsuki took another step forward as a angry grimace stretches itself wide across his face.

"Get your fucking filthy hands off of him you two faced fucker!"

Katsuki tightly gripped his knife he still had in his hand. He didn't care how strong these things were. He would stab as many times as it took, he'd pull his guts out and string them around his neck if he had to. The man open his mouth, seemingly done drinking and licked his lips. He looked at Katsuki a little annoyed but seemingly unthreatened. He looked as though he didn't want to lay Izuku down, he frowned and sighed through his nose, keeping his eyes on the human infront of him, that is until something in the distance caught his attention causing his grimace to grow even wider and his eyes to darken.

In a matter of seconds three wolves had jumped into the scene from behind Katsuki.

The big red one was there, as well and a goldish one, and a black one. They stalked up while giving threatening growls, not paying Katsuki any mind. The pale man backed up, seeing the new threat. He grumbled, as if he was the one who was getting something taken from him. And then suddenly he was gone.

Katsuki didn't see what happened but the wolves seemed to as they immediately were giving chase. Not wasting any time Katsuki ran up to Izuku and quickly dropped to his knees, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "Deku!"

"Kacchan.." Izuku croaked out weakly again.

"Deku! I got you! Everything is going to be okay.. Every- thing.. will.." He choked. Looking down he knew already, Izuku was too pale.

He was going to die from too much blood loss.

He didn't know he was crying till Izuku lifted up his hand and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know.. Kacchan.."

Katsuki's chest tightened as he saw no fear in those eyes that were slowly losing focus. He hastily presses his lips to Izuku's and feels the weak attempt Izuku puts in to reciprocate it.

Katsuki pulls back than places his forehead against Izuku's, his tears dripping on to Izuku's cheeks. Cheeks that are usually so flush are now so pale that his freckles seemed to darken in contrast. Katsuki brought a hand up and cupped a cheek into it. Feeling cool skin as he further grimaced. His body began to tremble as he looked into Izuku's eyes.

"I love you…Fuck! Deku.. Deku please… please don't leave me." His voice cracked again as he pleaded desperately.

Izuku smiles up sadly. "I will never leave you.. Ka chan. I.. I love you too-"

It's clear that talking was becoming exhausting for him. His breaths became shorter as he spoke. His breathing slowed as Izuku looked up at Katsuki with a look Katsuki learned to accept all to well over the years. His look that could only be explained as unconditional love.

Katsuki felt his heart tighten as his tears continued to flow freely down his face. Until those eyes seemed to lose their focus, and his breaths swallowed before nothing was left.

Katsuki's eyes grew wide in panic as he looked him over hastily. No response in his eyes, no gentle rise and fall of his chest. Nothing at all.

"Deku.. Fuck! Nooo… No not yet. Not yet dammit." He cried in a trembling timbered voice.

Katsuki continued to weep as he pulled Izuku even closer to his chest, he dragged his fingers through soft green curls as he pressed his cheek to him and closed his eyes. Not immediately noticing that the pale man with the heterochromatic eyes had returned. When the man shifted to take a step forward Katsuki noticed him. He looked up and when he saw who it was. Fury swept over him. He looked up with a newly lit fire of rage glowing in his eyes.

Before the blood could fully rush to his head, he gently closed Izuku's eyes and laid him down. He then shakily stood up to face his new foe.

That's when the pale man decided to speak.

"-to late…" the man mumbled to himself, sighing and looking disappointed.

Without truly knowing what he meant Katsuki clenched his fists tight. "Fucker.. You killed him. And now I'm going to kill you." he said gruffly.

In a flicker of movement another pale man suddenly showed up just as Katsuki was prepared to come forward and tear Half and half apart. The new addition had dark hair and square spectacles. He seemed to be saying something. The Half and half two faced one nodded and then they were both gone again. The wolves could be heard fighting the pale creatures as more screams are heard around him.

Katsuki looked around anxiously. He wasn't able to see where they went this time either. Even so, his body still compelled him to move. His anger filling him up so much that his primal instincts felt as if they just kicked in. Before he knew it he was running, his eyes forward but his senses heightened. Adrenaline boosting his body to be at its peak. He found himself running out of the village seeing how all the creatures were quickly leaving the village as well. Both the pale freaks and the huge wolves alike. He gave chase as the many wolves did. Something told him they knew where to follow. They somehow were able to see where these monsters ran off to, to where that two faced abomination went.

He doesn't know for how long he followed. But at some point he lost sight of the wolves as well. Being human, he was just to slow. Unable to keep up. He collapsed to his knees, catching his breath and his chest heaved. Katsuki fell forward his hands catching him from falling face down in the dirt as his lungs seemed starved for breath. Sweat dripping down his whole body his back soaked through his thin white shirt. He felt as if his whole being was to weak and got in his way of his resolve. His desperate urge for revenge.

He started grinding his teeth, hating himself, hating how weak he was, and hating how stupid he felt for not staying by his Deku's side.

Deku was strong, but not against these monsters. He should have been with him.

He suddenly heard fast footsteps coming up to him from ahead, slowly looking up while catching his breath as he saw the big red wolf one again as it approached him fast. It slowed down and stopped right in front of him. It had big red eyes similar to his own but only in color.

Somehow he thought the beasts eyes looked much kinder than his own. If it was possible.

He felt it staring at him and Katsuki felt no fear. The beast had paid him no attention all night till now. It looked to be studying him. It was obvious the beast had intelligence. Katsuki grunted as he slowly got himself back onto his feet and looked the beast in the eye. Trying his best to show dominance as he lifted his chin up.

"The Half and half fucker is mine. Don't fucking touch him." Katsuki growled.

The wolf's head swayed to the side as if showing it understood. It then began to circle around him before coming in front of him again.

Without any warning the wolf pounced on him and bit him hard on the shoulder. Katsuki screamed as he was thrown onto his back with the wolf's big paw holding him down.

"AH! You fucker!" He punches the wolf in the face and it just growled in response. After holding him down for another second the wolf let go and backs off. He then simply sits in front of Katsuki.

Katsuki sits up quickly, eyes wide in surprise as his hand touches his shoulder, he looks at his hand and sees a generous amount of his blood. After the initial pain waved off a bit the wound began to feel like it was on fire, burning hotter as every second went by. He fell back onto his back again while writhing in pain. The wolf seemed unfazed by the noise as Katsuki screamed and just watched him.

After what felt like an eternity the burning feeling went down into a simple sizzle. Katsuki caught his breath from all his screaming and weakly sat back up. He was surprised when he saw not only the red wolf but the black and goldish ones as well sitting in front of him.

Katsuki felt a little annoyed. "What the fuck?"

Then the red one stood up. Its body then began to shift under the fur, contorting to odd angles and shrinking down, the fur falling off of him until there stood a man. He was naked and had shaggy red hair and those same red eyes. He looked at Katsuki and smiled.

"Welcome to the pack."

That was the day Katsuki lost the love of his life and turned into a werewolf. He didn't know he was one right away. Till they explained themselves. They told him how the Werewolves and 'Vampires' he learned the pale freaks were called, are at war. They've been at war for over 10 centuries. Katsuki didn't really give a shit about all that. He only remembered those mismatched eyes and ugly ass scar and wanted to kill the bastard.

The redhead said he already wanted to recruit the blond, seeing him trying to stand up and fight despite being a human. All the other humans just ran. He further knew it was the right thing to turn him when he expressed the need to kill a Vampire. It would be impossible for a human. Unless the vampire were found hibernating. Which is really rare to find them in that state. They said Katsuki won't be able to turn until his first full moon. So he would have to wait till after then to seek out the Vampire he wanted to kill.

Katsuki, accompanied by the three others, went back to the burning town. Mostly everyone in the town had died. The few survivors ran, never to return. He went back to where he left Izuku laying on the ground. His body was already getting stiff and cold. Katsuki was stone faced for the rest of the night as he picked up Izuku and brought him in the wooded area behind their home and buried him under their favorite red oak tree.

Katsuki and 'Shoto', the Vampire he wanted to take vengeance on, fought countless battles. Half a century nearly has gone by in a flash. Battles have been won and lost. Katsuki is now a pack leader and Shoto is the son of one of the head council men of the Vampires guild.

It was known that the vampires become able to walk in the daylight on one day of the year. October 31st. It was apparently the day of the dead. Allowing any undead abominations to roam as if they were still living during the day, in direct sunlight.

It was the most annoying day to try to fight these bastards. Most plan to not fuck with them on a day they cant use the sunlight to their advantage. Werewolves are stronger in the moonlight anyways, if they were to fight during the day against a day walking vampire it would most certainly mean death. October 31st also happens to be the day his village was attacked. The day he was reborn into the werewolf he is today. He is nearly 80 years old now but looks to be in his early 30's. He still aged unlike a Vampire, just very slowly. He was in his mid 20s when he turned.

As the sun was finally setting on this forsaken day of the dead he found himself wandering along the old road that lead to the town he lived in with Izuku. The road was almost nonexistent. Grass and weeds grew between the cracks of old, eroded, washed away stones and brick.

He comes up a hill and takes his first look at the old Village in over fifty years. The homes that had burned are completely nonexistent now. The ones that survived are either collapsed or barely standing, rotting wood and greenery grew over what was once somebody's home.

Down a street he knows all too well, he spots a mostly collapsed in house. The home he shared with Deku. He walks up to the door that was still standing and presses his hand on the rotted wooden surface, feeling the light layer off moss on top it. A feeling he haven't felt in a long time overtakes him. His heart feels sunken as he presses his head to the wood.

He misses him.

He misses him so much.

Just as the tears fill his eyes Katsuki quickly brushes them off and he turns to walk around the house. The red oak tree was not far behind their home. He walked into the woods with haste as the tears came back with a vengeance. They slowly began to stream down his scowling features as he is reminded of simpler times, and how empty he felt.

The red oak has grown even bigger. The leaves had already turned color and half fallen to the ground.

He walks up to the tree and kneels on the ground, leaves crinkling beneath him. Right where he knew Izuku's body laid. "Deku…" his voice is a low timber as he calls out to him. His voice surprisingly steady. "They.. call today the day of the dead.. How fucking ironic is that shit? ...For the day I lost you." He sniffs as he tries to collect himself. "If you can hear me then I'm sure you're wondering what took me so damn long to come see you… I wanted to kill him. That bastard who drank your blood. I was too ashamed to visit you again until I sent him to hell. But I haven't succeeded yet..."

Katsuki sighed to himself in frustration then grumbled as he continued. "Well than now you must be wondering why the fuck I'm here, because I…fuck, I- I miss you. I can't handle this shit without you. Every day, I … shit! I'm not good at this sort of thing. You fucking know what I mean! …"

He lets out an aggravated sigh. He felt stupid, he didn't know what he was doing. He wondered if he should just leave but then that's when he hears an unusual rustling of leaves just behind the red oak. The sun had just set, but his wolf like eyes only sharpened because of it. He sees nothing from where he knelt but he isn't convinced. His heightened sense of hearing knows it was just ahead of him.

He jumps to his feet quickly, cracking his knuckles as he strides around the large trunk with haste, set to destroy whoever had the balls to tread upon him while he was in this rare vulnerable state and kill them.

"Eeep!"

Katsuki's eyes grown wide and he freezes in his tracks. He looks down into emerald eyes wide in surprise. He doesn't know if this is a dream or real. He can't breath. It's as if time has frozen for a man who felt time shift endlessly.

"Kacchan! You came to see me!" Izuku jumps and throws his arms around the blonds thick neck and into his arms.

"D- De ku?!" his voice ungracefully cracks as he slowly but gingerly wraps his arms around the smaller man's waist.

He can feel him.

He felt warm.

Alive.

"Am I dreaming? Wha- what the fuck?" he breathes out his last sentence in a rush as he turns his head and brings his nose to evergreen curls. Katsuki squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he held the smaller man close.

"Kacchan, I'm really here. It's not a dream." he says, sounding amused.

Katsuki takes in a deep breath through his nose, filling his lungs and taking in the familiar scent he thought he had long forgotten. Once he had his fill he realizes that this is as he said, not a dream and pulls his face away to properly inspect him, gripping the smaller man by the shoulders. Izuku is wearing the same white shirt, tan slacks and red shoes he wore the day he died. Those almost luminescent green aquamarine eyes looking up at him happily and so full of life and love. His cheeks full of freckles and dusted with a pleasant warm blush. Plush lips looking as tempting as he remembered, drawing him in.

He leaned in close, wanting to taste those luscious lips again, that is until he spotted it. The two puncture wounds on the side of his neck. They were wide and gaping, obviously a lethal wound, placed where it could properly drain him. Katsuki frowns and leans back just enough to look Izuku in the eyes. "Your not alive…"

Izuku gives him a sad smile in response. "No.. I'm not."

Katsuki pulls him into a tight embrace.

"Then why do you feel as if you are?" As soon as he asked it he realized. " ...Is it because it's the Day of the Dead?"

He didn't think about it until now. He thought this day only brought abilities to the living dead, but he isn't surprised either. Now that he sees that it could affect those who are gone from the living world as well. It only made sense.

Izuku wraps his arms around Katsuki's middle, feeling the body that seems so much bigger than he remembers.

"Yes. The walls between the living, purgatory, and hell opens up. Allowing restless souls and others to travel freely."

Katsuki's heart sinks from this new information.

"Is your soul restless?"

Izuku shakes his head as he nuzzles into the blond man's chest. "No, I'm just waiting Kacchan.."

"Waiting? ..For what?" Katsuki asks. His voice strained.

Izuku pulls back and looks up into his eyes and smiles while placing a warm hand on his cheek. "You."

Katsuki's eyes grow wide. For about half a century Deku has been waiting for him, not willing to pass on without him.

"Wh- why the fuck would you do that?!" He asked attempting to sound upset but couldn't help the warm feeling in his gut. Having someone waiting for you in the afterlife was something people would fantasize about.

Actually having that person tell you they have been waiting for you for so long is a lot to take in. Even if it's your childhood friend and lover.

They were always together. It's only natural that they would be together in death as well. He understood it with all his heart, but it still shook him to his bone. He was speechless.

When Katsuki didn't respond Izuku chuckled cutely before continuing. "I will wait however long I have to Kacchan.. I will never leave you."

After hearing those words Katsuki is again reminded of the day Izuku died. It's a day he still remembers as if it were yesterday. He recalls now, a little embarrassed with Deku staring at him with those big eyes that said he could see right through him, and how he pleaded Deku to not leave him. He blushed as he watched a adorable coy smile grow across Izuku's face.

Izuku leaned forward, tilting his chin up as he closed his eyes and licked his lips. Katsuki looking at those lips was quick to meet half way to capture them. Resting his hands on the smaller man's hips and pulling him in close.

It still didn't feel real to him. He wasn't one to think that ghosts were real, but being a werewolf made one have an open mind about such possibilities. Feeling greedy Katsuki pressed his tongue against Izuku's plush bottom lip. Izuku sighed, letting out a small moan as he pressed his tongue back against Katsuki's.

Their tongues rubbed sensually as their lips moved against one another's. A heat of arousal growing within them. Izuku brought his hands up Katsuki's chest, feeling the firm muscles under his hands. They were bigger then he remembered. He sighs again against Katsuki's increasingly dominant kiss, decidedly biting down on the taller man's bottom lip, tugging playfully before letting go.

Katsuki let's out a possessive growl as he bares his teeth, revealing his sharp wolf like canines. Izuku eyes open wide in surprise, but quickly his eyelids lower again. "Well those are new.." he muttered breathlessly with mirth. "You're no longer human."

Katsuki pulls Izuku forward, pressing them even closer together. Katsuki grinds his hardness next to Izuku's own, slowly grinding against his pelvis. "How else do you think I still look so good after all these years?" he asked while smirking.

Izuku could moan, not trusting his own words to respond for him. His time in purgatory was timeless. It feels both like an eternity but also like no time has passed at all. To finally be with Katsuki like this again had him trembling with joy.

"Kacchan~ .. ah.. wha- what happened to you?" he asked, mostly out of curiosity. He had no way of knowing what the blond was up to after all these years.

Katsuki leaned forward and pressed his lips to Izuku's earlobe as he spoke. "Do you remember the wolves who chased off your killer?" his voice a deep timber as he asks.

Izuku shivered, hearing the deep rumble of Katsuki's voice coursing through him from directly next to his ear. It was overwhelming. He quickly nodded. Katsuki hands slid from hips to his buttocks. Pressing firm cheeks into large palms as he gently began to apply pressure and message. Slowly kissing along Izuku's jaw as he huskily gave his response.

"Werewolves. Men who can change to wolves.. I became one of them that night."

Izuku wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck. Their lips hovering over one another as they lock eyes. "That's amazing Kacchan.. Is that why you seem so different?" he asked.

Katsuki huffs, giving Izuku's ass a hard squeeze. Izuku gasps deeply as Katsuki grumbled. "Do I really seem that different? I just aged a bit."

"No, not really. Just…" Izuku shakes his head and sighs as he brings his hands along Katsuki's broad shoulders and slowly caresses large biceps, speaking in a deep smooth voice like honey."You seem so much stronger."

Katsuki bared his teeth again, mock biting at Izuku's lips and teasing his lover for a taste. "Way stronger."

Izuku opens his mouth, not being able to help the smirk playing across his lips as he mock bites right back at his beastly lover. Their teasing doesn't last long before Katsuki becomes impatient. He quickly pressed Izuku against the tree as he finally went in to taste those lips again. More feverishly this time.

Izuku quickly wrapped his legs around Katsuki's waist, pulling Katsuki by his neck again as he began to rub himself against the strong plane of Katsuki's stomach.

"Kacchaan, ah.. Please.." Izuku pleaded with a moan that almost sounded like a whine. "I want you."

Katsuki leaned back, quickly grabbing Izuku by the chin. "No." He growled. "I'm taking my sweet time with you, Deku."

Izuku moans again as Katsuki kisses down his neck. Stopping once his lips meet the two puncture wounds on his neck. He smelled of blood, but none was present. A primal instinct overcame him and he licked a long stripe across the wounds.

Izuku gasped in surprise. "Ka-Kacchan!"

Katsuki continued to lick the wound until he saw that it was glistening in his saliva from the moonlight peeking through the trees. Once satisfied he continued to kiss along his neck and under his jaw. Grinding against him while pressed to the tree, his hands roaming along Izuku's thighs. Izuku was becoming overwhelmed. He was loving this so much, but it wasn't enough. He whined again as his movements against the taller man became more frantic and he pulled himself closer to the blond. Katsuki chuckled at Izuku's almost desperate actions.

"Getting impatient are we?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement.

Izuku glared at him with a huff and Katsuki's smile only went wider with more teeth. Izuku's glares always wound him up, especially when he was as he was now, blushing and panting for him. He figured it was time to move things along, before he really did become a vengeful spirit. He pressed a hand against the tree and pulled Izuku up into his arms. He then, using the tree as leverage, crouched down to kneel on the ground before laying Izuku against the base.

The red fallen leaves on the ground cushioned them as Katsuki settled themselves.

Once settled the blond leaned back, looking down at Izuku who was laying on his back, only partially leaning against the tree with his legs still wrapped around his waist.

Katsuki's hands now on Izuku's thighs, slowly slid up, slipping under his white shirt as they reached his waist. He had forgotten how soft he felt under his rough palms. A soft but toned midriff. Compact and beautiful. Cream colored skin with freckles decorating his hips revealed themselves as the shirt was brought further up.

Katsuki scooted back, freeing himself from Izuku's legs only to hover his lips just below Izuku's navel. Pressing a light kiss to skin that gave in perfectly against his lips.

He made his way up slowly. Scraping his teeth on that sensitive spot just above Izuku's hip bone that he knew would drive him crazy.

Izuku's body made a sudden shudder as he gasped a moan in surprise.

"Ahnn!" Izuku quickly brought a hand up to his mouth.

Katsuki continued to kiss his way up. Sucking on the flesh, giving the occasional love bite. He pulled his shirt up more to reveal Izuku's chest.

Izuku pressed his chest forward, bringing his back into a bowed position. Katsuki hummed, pleased with the desperate display before him. He latched his lips onto Izuku's left nipple and started sucking lightly. He then released his lips and dragged his tongue around the bud. Izuku moaned, then began biting his bottom lip. He shivered as the cool night air gusted over the wet surface as Katsuki flicked his tongue against the now hardened nipple. Happy with how it felt beneath his tongue before he finally he shifted to the other, keeping this one between his right thumb and forefinger to be teased further.

Izuku threaded his fingers through blond strands and continued to moan as Katsuki suckled now on his right and tugged playfully on his left. Katsuki could feel Izuku's arousal pressing against his stomach as he teased the man he had pinned.

Izuku gasped as Katsuki used his teeth to gently tug on the perked nipple. "Kacchan.. Ah! Tha- 's so good. Mmnn.."

Katsuki growled, getting worked up at hearing the noises he produced out of the smaller mans mouth. He was just about ready to hear him scream. He felt Izuku's fingers tug lightly on his hair before pressing him closer. Katsuki growled into Izuku's chest as he sucked and licked generously.

He then sat up and pulled his own shirt off over his head. Izuku looked up at him with hooded eyes that were raking all over his body. Katsuki smirked, loving the way Izuku was turned on by how much more he has grown. Izuku still looked the same, but Katsuki wouldn't have it any other way. Katsuki made his way to the tie at the front of Izuku's trousers. Izuku used his feet to lift himself off his bottom, allowing Katsuki to quickly pull the pants just below his bottom and free his hard cock.

Katsuki grabbed Izuku's length and began stroking him, not to fast but not to slow either. He pinched the head softly, causing Izuku to moan again. He then brought his lips to the head of Izuku's cock. He swirled his tongue around before sucking the head and eased himself down the length.

"Ahh, that's so good Kacchan. You're always so good to me. So ahh- mazing, haa ah ahn.."

Izuku couldn't help but grip Katsuki's hair and begin to rock into his warm wet mouth.

Katsuki growled but made no move to stop him, instead allowing him to set the rhythm for him as he bobbed his head, rubbing the underside of Izuku's cock with his wide tongue, and sucking him good. Katsuki always loved watching Izuku unravel. Normally the dark haired man was so wound up tight, always had things running in that brain of his. But when he was like this, that brain was muddled and unable to focus on anything but him. Only him.

"Ka- Kacchan. I.. I can't. I'm.. I'm not gonna l last ahhh mmn…" His gasps and moans continue as Katsuki increases his pace. Taking Izuku's hips into a tight grip. Holding him as he than takes him deep into his throat. Izuku's body surges as he lets out a sudden wail of pleasure. Katsuki then bobs his head as he continues to swallow. Izuku tugs hard on Katsuki's hair and thrusts forward as he feels his balls get tight. "Fuck! Kacchan! I! I'm cumming! Ahhhnn!"

Katsuki feels Izuku's cock pulse as he cums down his throat. He growls lowly, almost a pur as Izuku trembles beneath him. Once Izuku relaxes he gently releases Izuku from his mouth. Izuku is panting heavily as he comes down from the high of his orgasim. Katsuki kisses his way back up Izuku's body. A kiss to the thigh, then his hip, just above the belly button, the dip between his soft yet muscular breasts, his clavicle, then up the side of his neck, then jaw, till he made it just below the ear.

A satisfied smile crossed Izuku's face as he ran his hands along broad shoulders, his eyes were shut, enjoying the blonds ministrations.

Katsuki licked Izuku's small earlobe, nibbling on it before licking along the inner rim, going up then nipping at the top. Izuku moaned as he slipped his hands down Katsuki's chest and abs, feeling on his way down till he found his prize. Katsuki growled deep into his ear. He moaned and shivered as he felt the large hard cock beneath the cloth.

Katsuki kissed him as he began to undo the blonds waist. Once undone Katsuki sat up on his knees and pulled his pants down to mid thigh, freeing his cock fully and giving it a few strokes. Izuku gasped as he looked upon his meat scepter.

"Kacchan.." He sat up and took the cock into his hand as well and felt the large member, wrapping his fingers around. His fingers couldn't meet his thumb. Upon this realization he felt his own cock pulse back to life. He groaned as he looked up into Katsuki's red eyes. "You are bigger here too."

Katsuki chucked at the reaction. "Am I?"

Izuku used to always complain that he was to big before, but would then still moan for more. This must be blowing his mind if his cock is even bigger than before. He honestly didn't realize it though.

"Kacchan! You are huge! I dunno if it will fit!" He trembles with wide eyes, looking nervous. Katsuki would worry if Izuku's cock springing back to life didn't give him away. Instead he lifts Izuku's chin to make him look him in the eye. He drags his thumb along Izuku's bottom lip.

"It will fit." Katsuki says simply.

Izuku opens his mouth and begins to suck on the digit. Katsuki hums, as he watches Izuku's lips softly open and shut around his thumb and he feels that tongue rub against him. Katsuki presses his thumb in deeper, causing Izuku to moan, his mouth open and lewd. He lets go of Izuku and goes back to stroking himself slowly. Izuku looks down and licks his lips before shifting to his hands and knees before him.

Katsuki holds his cock to Izuku's lips as the smaller man opens his mouth. It feels so warm and wet and perfect. He felt pride as he watched Izuku open wide and take it in.

Eagerly applying suction as he sank in further. Katsuki can feel Izuku's tongue working along his shaft. He gave a satisfied groan as he ran his fingers through dark green curls. "Very good Deku. I knew you could do it. So good." He praised.

Izuku's face went cherry red as his brows bowed upwards and his eyes seemed to sparkle looking up at him. He moaned around his cock and continued to go deeper, working it good till it pressed against the back of this throat. Katsuki groaned, watching Deku take his cock in and enjoying the heat and how perfect he felt. Izuku then starts pressing deeper, pressing the cock further down this throat and swallowing around the thick muscle.

"Fuck!" Katsuki cursed as he hunched forward and gripped those curls tighter.

He then quickly pulled Izuku off of him. His face was still bright red, drool dripping down his chin and his tongue was hanging out his mouth which made Izuku whine from the loss. Katsuki cursed again as he pressed his cock back into the eager mouth. This time Izuku grabbed his hips as he took his cock again. Izuku was bobbing back and forth as he made his way down.

Katsuki had to mentally control himself to not bust. It's been half a century since he last gotten head. He had forgotten how good Izuku was. "Thats right, baby. God you're so perfect. I missed this, ah shit! You're so good Deku.."

Izuku's face flames up again as he tries to take his cock deeper a second time. Tears filling his eyes as it presses down his throat. The pain feels so good. Everything feels so good. Feeling is the best. Izuku was so happy. He got to feel again, and he got to feel his Kacchan. And Kacchan praised him! Kacchan was feeling good too. He felt as though he was already in heaven. The emptiness of wondering in purgatory has left him feeling empty for so long.

He begins swallowing as he forces the thick cock down again. This time when Katsuki curses he grabs his hair with both hands and thrusts in deeper till his nose is pressed to short blond hairs. Izuku moans as tears stream down his cheeks, his grip on the blonds hips grows tighter as he holds himself there, only allowing Katsuki to do short thrusts in this throat. The fingers in his hair tug tighter as he feels the shaft against his tongue pulse and the blond moans above him. His eyes roll back as Katsuki releases down his throat and he also cums again onto the leaves.

Katsuki is quick to pull himself off of Deku and checking him over. Once he sees those lust filled eyes look at him he lets out a sign and presses their heads together.

"Fuck.. Deku." Katsuki says a little breathlessly then kisses him. "Mmhh, are you okay?"

Izuku goes in for a second kiss before he responds in a raspy voice. "Never better." He smiles and nibbles on Katsuki's bottom lip playfully.

Katsuki captures his lips again as he lays him back down, laying flat on the ground.

He lays himself next to him, propped up on one elbow. He then leans down to continue kissing the dark haired beauty below him. He brings his hand back up Izuku's shirt to feel his warm skin. Getting lost in the moment, nothing on his mind but Deku. Their tongues massage together as their lips move languidly against one another. Izuku moans against his lips as Katsuki tickles the spot above his hip with a gentle rush of his fingers.

He playfully pulled his lips away from Katsuki. Pretending to come back to kiss again before pulling away a second time. Katsuki growls and bites his cheek, hard enough to make Izuku give a small yelp in surprise. Katsuki brings his hand down past his hip and reaches behind to give Izuku's ass a nice squeeze. He pulls Izuku closer to him as he kisses down his neck, giving the death wound attention again. Izuku gasps as Katsuki licks the wound and then continues his way to where his neck and shoulder meet, licking and sucking on the junction.

He wanted to mark him, he wanted to make his claim on what was his. He long ago learned of the true intentions of Shoto Todoroki, the Vampire who killed his one and only love. He had told him early on during a battle that he intended to turn him. Much like the werewolves who turned him that night, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that his life was taken. And now having Deku looking alive and well in front of him. With the only sign of him being gone is the mark that the bastard had left on him so prominent he felt like it was mocking him. Reminding him of what he had lost.

He wanted to mark him up, he scraped his teeth along his jugular. Going back up till he felt a tug on his hair. Izuku had brought both hands up and took two handfuls of his hair. He let out a wanting sigh as he curved his back and pulled Katsuki back down to his bite mark.

"Use your teeth Kacchan.. Make it yours." he pleaded.

Katsuki growled as he brought his hand up to the small of his back. Holding him gently before biting down hard over the mark that was already present. Izuku moaned out a cry as Katsuki could taste blood. A werewolf bite in human form is not leithal and will not turn anyone, but the teeth is still quite sharp. He looked it over and only a little bit of blood was present. He licked it up and bit again just below. Izuku moaned again but the result was the same. Only a small amount of blood would seep out. He growled as he sucked hard on his clavicle, feeling especially irritated when he realized it won't bruise.

He died with to little blood left. His flush skin, the blush on his cheeks, was only an illusion.

Izuku tugs on his hair again. "Don't stop… please Kacchan. I want to feel you."

Izuku presses his dick up against Katsuki's stomach. He was already getting hard again, Katsuki felt his own cock pulse at the realization. He briefly wondered if being in this undead state made the smaller man have infinite libido. Katsuki wasn't going to complain though and he will give him what he wants, and that's all he cares about. Katsuki latched down again on his shoulder as he quickly pulled at Izuku's pants, bringing them down to his shoes. Izuku whined as she shifted his body and spread his knees apart, allowing Katsuki to run his hand up the full length of his thigh and grab his dick.

He gave it a few strokes before palming against his balls. Izuku let out a steady moan. Katsuki turned his hand to bring his fingers between those thick thighs and gently prod at his entrance. Small moans continued as he rubbed at it gently. He felt the silky skin as he pressed against it and felt it open up for him. Katsuki then brought his hand to his mouth and allowed his saliva to drip from his mouth, off his tongue and onto his fingers.

Izuku watched with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, wanting so bad to have Kacchan inside him already. He bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck as the blond rubbed his fingers together and brought them back down. He gasped as he felt Katsuki press his slicked middle finger into him, and the steady stroke that he kept inside him. What normally felt slightly uncomfortable in the beginning was now so invigorating.

Death had truly changed his perspective on everything that made him feel alive. He couldn't seem to get enough of it and he moaned when Katsuki added a second finger. Katsuki kept a steady pace pressing back and forth into his heat. Once he felt his walls start to relax a bit he spread his fingers apart and twisted his wrist.

Izuku continued to moan and slowly began to rock against Katsuki's hand. "More… ahh ahnn mmn, Kacchan.. please.. I need more.."

Katsuki couldn't help but grin. "I didn't think it was possible, but you've become even more needy than before haven't you, Deku?" he said deeply as he rubbed his nose just behind his ear.

Izuku let out a whine as Katsuki said his name in that deep husky voice he loves so much. He could feel Katsuki's heavy arousal on his hip, already getting hard as the taller man worked him open. He bit his lip as a third finger was inserted and pressed deep inside with the others. Izuku wailed in pleasure, throwing his head back as those fingers brushed across that sensitive spot inside of him.

Katsuki smirk grew as Izuku continued to pant and moan beneath him. He increased his pace, aiming for that spot over and over. Watching as his Deku fell apart. After working him open nicely, Katsuki pulled his fingers out.

Izuku released his hold on his neck as the blond shifted to his knees. Pulling Izuku's socks and shoes off his feet along with his pants, he than positioned himself between those beautiful creamy thighs decorated with freckles. Katsuki spit into his hand and worked his cock with it.

Izuku eagerly wrapped his legs around Katsuki's waist as the blond lined himself up with his entrance. He pressed his cock against him gently, teasing the head of his cock at the rim. Izuku whimpered, rocking his hips to try to catch the tip, feeling it get close till finally he started to press in. Katsuki grunted at the resistance he still received.

"Fuuuuck Aah Deku.. you're still so tight.." Katsuki moaned as he looked down and watched his cock press into him. It looked like it was being choked, too thick.

When the head breached past the tight ring of muscle he began to rock his hips gently, gradually as he made his way in deeper. Working his way to home. It was so unbearably tight. Overwhelmingly hot. Katsuki held him by the hips as he grit his teeth. Izuku felt tears fill his eyes as he began to babble.

"Oooohh Fuck! Kacchaaaan! Aaahhh Kacchan.. your too big! I knew you were too big. Oh go- d! Keep rocking like that… ooohh fuuckyes.. fuck! It hurts! I need more! F- fill me up… ah! Pleaasseee Ka- chaaaaan. I ah! want to feeeeel youuu. Aaahhnnn.."

Katsuki growled a deep feral growl as his face began to heat up exponentially and his grip on those hips tightened. Izuku was normally chatty in bed but.. this was a whole new level. Katsuki wasn't prepared for this and he hasn't even filled him up yet. He started to press in even deeper with every rock back in, making longer strokes as got deeper faster.

Once he finally got half way in he gave one big thrust. Pulling Izuku down in his vice grip, causing that plump freckled ass to give a loud smack against his pelvis. Izuku screamed, feeling his back curve as his toes curled. His hair a halo around him in the leaves as he tilted his head back. "AAAaaan -gasp- Ahh Kacchan! Kacchan! Kacchan!" he cried.

Katsuki didn't pull out to start again. Instead he rolled his hips, feeling the amazing heat and the mindblowing tight squeeze hugging his cock. Getting them both used to the new fit.

"You like that Deku? Is this what you wanted, you fucking harlot? To be balls deep on my cock as we lay on your grave?" he asked with the most devilish grin.

Izuku moaned. "Yes! Ohhh fuuuck yes yes Kacchan! Pleaaaaaase…"

Tears are running down those flushed cheeks as Katsuki begins to rock his hips again.

A deep moan escaped Katsuki as he looked down at Izuku. As the moon shone through the trees Izuku's skin seemed to shine. Was it a trick in his eyes? He looked so beautiful as he whined and moaned beneath his every thrust.

"Deku, your so beautiful. Fuck.. I love you."

He gave another long hard thrust, pressing in deep and rolling his hips there. He brought his hands behind Izuku's knees and pressed them next to his ears and began thrusting again. He pressed in deep and fast with every thrust.

"I love you tooooo ah! Kacchan! I love you so much! Aaaahhn-"

Katsuki allowed Izuku's knees to hook onto his shoulders as he places his hands on the ground beside his head, he positioned onto his feet. Making each thrust more powerful.

Izuku wailed as he felt himself stretch unbelievably around Katsuki's large cock. He felt as if he would split in two. He moaned when that cock brushed up so good against that special spot. Izuku tries to angle his hips better so Kacchan could strike it and whines when its unsuccessful but is quickly shut up by another powerful thrust deep inside him. Katsuki knows what Izuku wants. He quickly angled his hips perfectly and slammed down hard right on the pleasure button, causing Izuku to scream in surprise.

Katsuki grinned as he watched his curly headed beauty continue to fall apart.

He continued to watch Izuku as he seemed to be getting close. Katsuki began to slow down again and Izuku whimpered a protest. "Nonononono.. please Kacchan pleeeease don't stop. More! I need more please!"

Katsuki leaned down to kiss him, successfully shutting up the babbling. Their tongues began to dance together as Katsuki brought freckled legs back around his waist and pulled Izuku up in to his arms. Katsuki pulled him upright onto his lap as he maneuvered to sit against the tree. Izuku moaned into his mouth as he felt himself sink with his whole body weight onto that thick cock. He felt as if he was being speared deep inside, feeling incredibly full.

Their kiss broke and he was panting.

"Get moving Deku…" Katsuki demanded.

Izuku moaned as he obeyed, lifting his hips up.

Once he felt the head of his cock near his rim he dropped his ass all the way down with a smack. Katsuki groaned, Izuku was staring right into his piercing red eyes and he watched as he made to rise again. Katsuki brought his hands to smooth thighs as Izuku began to speed up his pace, rubbing his hands up and down them until he settled them once again upon his small hips that hid beneath his white shirt.

"Take it off." he growled, while tugging at the fabric.

Izuku quickly obeyed, pulling the cloth over his head and throwing it to the side, leaving himself completely bare. Despite the cool breeze blowing over him, he still felt overwhelmingly hot. The breeze only gave him slight relief from it. From the inferno that was Kacchan.

Katsuki groaned as he watched Izuku bounce up and down on his cock. He ran his hands up the beautifully sculpted abdomen and tiny waist. He stared as Izuku lost himself and he rolled his hips in sync with his decent, sinking onto his shaft. It was hypnotizing, like a dance.

He couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and began to kiss, lick and suck along Izuku's clavicle.

"Aahh Deku you minx.. you're so perfect. You're doing so good." He felt as Izuku clenched around him, causing the blond to gasp at the tight grip that choked his cock even tighter. "Fuuuuck-" he choked as he gripped his waist and quickly pressed up into that heat with a hard thrust.

Izuku cried out in pleasure, he grips Katsuki's shoulders and increases his pace. Katsuki followed suit, helping Izuku move by lifting him by the waist and thrusting up into him. They together made a brutal pace.

Katsuki grit his teeth as Izuku's moans seem to hiccup every time his ass smashed against his thrusts. Izuku's nails dug into his shoulders, and Katsuki felt it sting. He hissed and bit down on Izuku's unmarked nape. Izuku wailed in pleasure as he began to chant.

"So so good ahh haa, you feel so good AH Kaaa chaaan ahh ahhnnn!"Katsuki let his bite loose and quickly threw Izuku back. Not so gently did Katsuki pushed him onto his back and pulled out. "Aah! No! Kacchan! Please!" Izuku cried in protest. His eyes glistened as his tears shone and fell around deep flushed cheeks.

Katsuki was on him in seconds, a wolfish growl rolling past his bared teeth. "Turn around, Deku, present yourself to me. Now."

"Aaahhhnnnn! Yes.. yes.. okay.. oooooh" Izuku moaned as he did as he was told and turned around onto his hands and knees, raising his bottom up high.

His dick, hard and pulsing, hung between his legs. Just above his balls lead up to his pink abused, twitching blond leaned forward and licked the fluttering muscle. Izuku gasped as he pressed himself back against the wet heat. It felt so warm and moist. It soothed his entrance and made him feel as though he was melting. Katsuki stuck his tongue inside, his teeth gently scraping skin as he ate him. Sucking and licking generously as his hands came up and squeezed the plump cheeks he has stuck himself between. Once he made him nice and wet with his own saliva he leaned back.

Izuku was panting beneath him, waving his hips searching for the contact he just lost. Katsuki gives him a nice hard smack. Izuku wails and Katsuki is pleased to see the flush bloom on his ass. He then lines himself up again and presses forward without hesitation. He grabs Izuku's hips and starts a steady rhythm. The noise of skin slapping skin echoes through the forest.

"Aahh haa haa.. mmnnnn Kacchaaaan! More please!" Izuku moaned.

Katsuki growled and bit the back of Izuku's neck and he thrusted harder and faster.

He releases and licked the bite he left, tasting the little blood the trickled out. Izuku began to press back against the thrusts as he continued to beg and cry. Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the hair and pulled him up, causing an excessive curve to his spine as he lifted his torso off the ground and continued to ram into him relentlessly.

Izuku let him use his body as roughly as he wanted, his voice now becoming hoarse as he continued to moan. Katsuki began to lose himself as he brushed his nose along Izuku's neck, his breath hot and heavy on the skin as he grunted into his ear.

"Fuuuck Deku you feel so good. I needed you baby.. Ahh fuck you're mine..Mine Deku, You hear me. hhhaaa no one can else can have you-"

Izuku moans as he cries happily at Katsuki's admission. He threw his head back and reached a hand up to grab Katsuki's blond strands as well. "Of course Aaah, I'm yours Kacchan. I'm yours! AH! I'm so close!"

"Shit!" Katsuki could feel it too. He wrapped his free hand around and began to stroke Izuku's cock.

"Aaah ah ahnnn Kacchan! I'm! I'm gonna- Aaahhhhh!" Izuku threw his head back as his whole body quaked, he released on Katsuki's hand as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Katsuki cursed as he felt Izuku get tighter around him and he bit down on his shoulder and released inside of him. Izuku cried as he felt himself get filled up. He felt how his Kacchan pressed even closer into him as he released himself inside, wave after wave. He felt the teeth digging into his skin, making him feel as if he were on fire. Katsuki then released his teeth and gently pulled out, licking the new bite as he brought Izuku into his arms. They leaned back together against the tree as Katsuki pulled him close, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Dekuuuu… Dekuuu. Deku." He closed his eyes as he listened to Izuku's breathing as the smaller man came down from his orgasm.

He kissed along his neck and Izuku turned his head to look up at him. They stared into each others eyes before Izuku leaned up and kissed him gently. Katsuki brought a hand to his cheek and his brow began to frown. He felt tears begin to build up into his eyes as he held onto Izuku tight.

They pulled back and Katsuki's voice trembled as he spoke, his face showing frustration.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me. Is there any way? I… fuck! Deku.."

Izuku looked up as tears built up in his big beautiful emerald eyes. "Kacchan. I don't know but. I will never leave you. Okay? Never.."

Katsuki leaned forward and pressed their heads together. "Promise?" he asked with a frown.

Izuku gave him a smile, humming in amusement. "Yes Kacchan. I promise."

Content for now Katsuki leaned back again, he sighed as he let go of Izuku to put his cock back into his pants and reached over to grab Deku's pants for him as well. Izuku accepted gladly and shifted to put them on.

Katsuki looked around but couldn't find Izuku's shirt. He found his and handed it to Izuku as well. "Wear this."

Izuku smiled softly as he accepted Katsuki's shirt and slipped it over his head. Once the large shirt was draped over him Katsuki wrapped his arms around him again and held him close. Izuku snuggled into Katsuki's chest and smiled happily. His first time he woke up on the day of the dead was the year anniversary of his death. He was so confused, at first he had thought he had just woken from a bad dream. Since in purgatory time was practically non existent. He didn't know what to think. He walked from the tree to the village and saw that the village was abandoned, burnt and nature already taking its first grasps of taking over. He found his and Katsuki's destroyed home and cried the whole day. Not knowing where Katsuki was, and why he was there. When he went back to purgatory he figured out where he was.

Every year after he would appear at sunset on the day he died, but no one would be there.

But Kacchan came back. He was alive, and he still remembered him, he still loved him. He heard as Katsuki's breathing evened out and looked up to see the blond had fallen asleep.

Izuku missed watching him sleep. He looked so beautiful when his face finally decided to rest. His blond eyelashes spread across pale cheeks and his lips opened partially as soft breathing continued.

Izuku watched him all night. Never getting enough of not being alone anymore. Come morning Katuski frowned as he groped for a body that was supposed to be in his arms. His eyes flew open as he feared Izuku left him, He looked up to see Izuku standing, facing the rising sun just beyond the trees. His body looked translucent and the sunrays caused his body to become luminescent. He truly looked like an angel.

"Deku…" his voice trembled. "Don't go.."

Izuku turned around and smiled sadly. "Kacchan… I'm dead. I can't stay. I don't have a body anymore, and my spirit must go back.

Katsuki stood up quick and made a b line to where Izuku stood. "You promised!" He wore a face that looked of betrayal and hurt.

Izuku's brows nit up as he reached to touch, knowing full well that in this state he couldn't anymore. "Kacchan. I will never leave you. You know that, but i cant force my spirit to stay in the land of the living. I- I wish I could."

Katsuki watched as tears quickly spilled from Izuku's eyes and he subconsciously reached out to hold him. His hands passed through his body and he cursed as his eyes grew wide.

"Goddamn it!" Izuku sobbed and Katsuki began to repeatedly clench his fists as he grit his teeth. "I forbid it."

Izuku looked up in surprise, Katsuki was looking at him with piercing eyes of determination. "Wh- what?! K- Kacchan, I don't understand."

"I fucking forbid it! I refuse to let you go a second time!"

Izuku brings both hands up in shock, covering his mouth. "Kacchan!"

"Next year…"

Izuku blicks. "Wha?"

"By fucking next year I will find a way to bring you back Deku! I will fucking dig my way to hell and drag you out through the back fucking door if i have to!"

Izuku is trembling as a smile spreads across his face. This is such a Kacchan thing to say. He suddenly burst out in laughter. Katsuki frown deepened but Izuku didn't miss the blush that flushed across his face.

"I can't wait."Izuku then glowed brighter and Katsuki's eyes widened, a look of anxiousness coming over his face. "Kacchan.. It's time. I.. I love you."

"Fuck! Deku… I.. I love you too."

Izuku gives him the warmest smile just as the light engulfs his whole body. Katsuki squints and the light flashes. Then Izuku was gone.

Katsuki looked around there was no traces of Izuku, not his shoes or shirt either. Actually Katsuki realized his shirt was still on Izuku in his translucent state. That was interesting.

He grumbled as he turned around and stalked away, kicking a rock on his way out. He had a new mission.

Now that he knew more about this day of the dead, he was going to exploit the fuck out of that shit if it meant he could get his Deku back.

He made his way past the abandoned village and past to the closest town where he found his pack mates waiting outside an Inn. It was already late morning once he arrived.

The redhead, Eijirou was there and was quick to alert the others of his arrival as he ran over.

"Katsuki! Man we were about to go looking for you! You didn't say you'd be gone till morning…. Where is your shirt?"

Katsuki grumbled and pushed him out of the way. "Its gone. Halfway to heaven or hell."

"What does that mean?" He asks as Katsuki walks past him.

Eijirou gasps as he sees the back of Katsuki's shoulders. "Holy shit what are those! You look like you have been grabbed by… by.. I dont know. Those look like…"

Katsuki frowns as he touches his shoulder and looks at his hand. A little bit of blood. He thought his shoulders felt sore. It seemed that Izuku had gripped his shoulders to the point of breaking skin and it left an ugly bruise around where his fingers punctured his skin.

Katsuki smirked. "I was grabbed by ghost."

"What?! Really?!"

Katsuki pushed Eijirou away, hand to face, as he made his way to greet the rest of the pack. He may be a pack leader but he was still going to have to convince them to help him with his new mission.

Bring Deku back.


	2. RESSURECTION

It's been a few months since Katsuki visited Izuku beneath the large maple tree. The pack have been in search for someone who can help Katsuki with his new objective, finding clues along the way.

It was during this time Eijirou gradually became more and more uneasy.

Katsuki was smart, strong and very manly. Eijirou was the one to turn him and has been by his side so he knew this very well. It was because of these traits that he was the first to nominate Katsuki as a new pack leader.

Eijirou sees great competence in the blond, but he wasn't a god. Werewolves, also known as Lycanthrope are still mortal beings.

So not only are those ominous wounds on his pack leaders back still dark, bruised and a bluish purple spreading around open wounds where nails appear to have pierced the skin deep, but said pack leader and alpha has been seen on numerous occasions recently… smiling.

Which would be nice normally, but instead it's a bit unsettling. This was Katsuki, who usually only smiles in battle as he cockily sneers and taunts at his enemy.

Now if you catch it, he's usually sitting by himself all on his own, smiling. He looks possibly _happy._

Katsuki is never happy.

Overbearingly energetic, yes. Amused, debatable. But happy? Nah. He always seemed to be in a perpetual state of frustration and annoyance on a day to day basis.

So this Katsuki who they sometimes now caught smiling to himself was a bit creepy.

Not to mention the hauntings.

The rest of the pack thinks Eijirou is over thinking things, or even joking around, but several times he has seen a shadowy figure in the night. His superior Lycanian eyesight should be able to make out who it is, but somehow he can't see beyond the silhouette.

Also from time to time there's a chill that seems to pass behind Katsuki wherever he went.

Then to top it all off he kept saying he was going to bring his lover back to life. Eijirou was convinced Katsuki somehow got the paranormal attached to him, and the redhead is scared that it may not be anyone they would want it to be.

Maybe something more sinister.

Katsuki is looking at him bored as Eijirou tries to voice his concerns.

"You think I'm being haunted?" Katsuki asks in a monotone voice.

"Yea. Katsuki, I'm worried, what if it's not friendly."

"... so what, are you frightened of ghosts or somethin?"

Eijirou hunches over, runs his fingers through ruby strands back and out of his face.

"Th- that's besides the point!"

Katsuki just raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

"I haven't noticed anything new since that night." Katsuki informs him.

"That's because it's a quiet one! Though sometimes I think I hear muttering in the night as well… Why doesn't anyone else hear it?!" he cries as a fearful shadow looms over his eyes at the memory.

Katsuki raises an eyebrow at that.

"...You said it mutters?"

"Yeah. It's really terrifying!" Eijirou exclaimes.

Katsuki looks around the rented out inn room with a new interest, wishing he could see or hear what his pack mate is explaining.

"Do you sense them right now?" He asks.

Eijirou sniffs as he pouts. "No… it usually don't start until the middle of the night…"

Katsuki contemplates. Izuku was an enthusiast of sorts and would often mutter to himself when in deep thought. He could see how it would creep out someone who is already scared. It even creeped him out when they were kids. Not in the same way but still.

He decides to consider this as a possibility, either way he will reach out to Deku and bring him back for sure.

"Well this town is supposed to have a witch in it. Once we all settle in everyone is to help look for her. Maybe she will have an answer for us."

"...Okay." Eijirou was still pouting.

Katsuki wasn't used to seeing his comrade like this. He was usually going on and on about manliness and chivalry.

They were practically monsters not knights or anything. It was idiotic in Katsuki's opinion but it's not like they were bad people either. Sure there were some packs out there that probably had some fucked up individuals in them. But first the most part It was just hard for Lycanthrope to control themselves during the full moon.

The beast within always has a deep hunger for flesh. Only a high protein diet can keep them sated.

It didn't take long for their pack to settle in. Renting out multiple rooms at a large lodge and unloading their stuff before meeting in the front dining area.

"We're searching for a woman who appears to be young, but is probably much older in reality. If you find anyone suspicious let me know immediately, don't engage." Katsuki gives his instructions clearly

He understands that they are not going off on a lot of information. The _'Imp'_ , a man of short stature named Minoru told him there was rumor of a pretty and talented witch in this town. The short man didn't know much but he said his sources were good and he hasn't ever given Katsuki miss information in the past.

Unfortunately some of his pack is a little apprehensive of his new mission. For over twenty five years now he has been leading, protecting and guiding them to survive as this ongoing war with the Vampire's continue on.

Some are supportive, thinking at the very least this will give the blond the closure he has needed after all these years.

Others seem more reluctant but are going along with it, for now at least. Katsuki has suspicions some may want to break from the pack but don't want to confront him.

Cowards.

Their pack wasn't huge but still included about two dozen people, including a few children.

Most werewolves are born but from time to time ones like Katsuki are turned.

Only Alpha's can turn humans and they make up only ten percent of the Lycanthrope population.

The pack has its own smaller teams they like to work in. Groups of three to five. Katsuki, Eijirou, Denki and Sero always travel together.

After Katsuki finishes speaking he dismisses them and the pack disperses to began the search. It's the afternoon right now, with only a few hours of daylight left during the winter.

This town wasn't huge, only about two thousand people living here. Just big enough for a witch to live in undetected while seeming like a regular human.

Witches who lived in cities and well populated towns usually ended up being simple and harmless, or so he hears anyways.

Katsuki didn't care which kind of witch he was dealing with today, so long as they can do what he asks.

They start out by asking around. Questioning people if there were any strange or suspicious young women who they felt weary around, or felt that they were somehow different.

No one seemed to feel anyone was out of the ordinary, everyone here was comfortable and friendly. Content with their daily lives.

This witch was good at what she does, no one suspects a thing.

Just as he thinks this they walk past two women. He makes eye contact with a brunette with large chestnut brown eyes, she casually looks away as they pass and Katsuki stops in his tracks. He frowns as he watches her walk away with her fellow female companion.

The other men stop and see that he was no longer walking with them. They turn around to walk up beside him and watch as the women turn a corner down the street.

"Let's follow them." Katsuki commands.

They follow without question. Katsuki's hunches were usually right when judging someone's character. Especially when they got something to hide.

They stay back and follow until they see the women separate at a fork in the road.

They follow the Brunette to a small house that looked normal enough. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. A little blue house with a flower garden and a modest wooden fence.

"This is the place?" Sero asks. "Lady knows how to blend in."

Katsuki hums in agreement.

They all walk forward up to her door and Katsuki gives it three pounding knocks.

They wait and watch their breath steam from their lips in the frigid air. They hear footsteps slowly walk up to the door on the other side and stop.

"Who is it? What do you want?" They hear her small voice ask suspiciously, knowing she was followed to her home.

Katsuki let's out a huff through his nose as he tries to stay calm. "We just want to talk. I've heard you may be able to help."

After a moment the lock to the door clicks and the entrance cracks open. Her large chestnut eyes look over the group of men.

"Help with what?" She asks.

"Ma'am please. I swear we are being haunted!" Eijirou exclaimed.

Katsuki presses his palm to the redheads face, pushing him out of the way. Denki looks at Eijirou shocked as Sero grins after a long sigh.

"Someone important to me is stuck in purgatory, waiting for me to cross with him. I don't plan on dying for a long time, but I sure as hell am not going to stand by and allow him to suffer while waiting in such a place. He deserves better..."

The witch's eyes grow wide in surprise. No longer feeling immediately threatened, and also gaining curiosity she opens her door wide.

"We'll talk inside. Come in."

Katsuki doesn't hesitate and walks in quickly, his pack mates following close behind.

"Pardon the intrusion." Sero offers, not forgetting his manners.

The inside of the house feels homely and comfortable, they all walk into the living room and look around. They were half expecting some sort of witchcraft voodoo tools and instruments to be littered about. They're disappointed to see a normal home decorated with flowers and paintings on the walls.

"Please have a seat." She offers and they comply.

Both the witch and Katsuki sit in living chairs as the other three men share the couch.

"Tell me more about this person. What gave you the idea that they are in purgatory?"

She was intrigued by the idea that someone would be stuck there by the choice to wait. Purgatory was a place for sinful souls to find redemption before they are allowed crossing into heaven… but this was something that could last for eternity.

"He told me." He states matter of factly.

Ochako raises her eyebrows with surprise and interest.

Katsuki sees she wants to hear more of an explanation and lets out a huff as he continues.

"After many years I finally visited his grave site on the anniversary of his death, October thirty first. He appeared before me as if he were alive."

Katsuki looks away and looks off as he reflects on the memory.

"I was able to touch his skin, feel his warmth. He looked the exact same way he did the day he left me. Then once dusk came he vanished without a trace."

Sero, Denki and Eijirou looked at Katsuki with tension in their hearts.

Not only did the blond refrain from saying any of these details over the last few months, but they were there that fateful night the man died. They remember the anguish Katsuki had when he became one of their own and had to leave his old life behind. They remembered how he mourned his partners passing as he refused to allow them to help him bury his beloved.

They truly felt for him and just want him to be happy, knowing that he never truly has been happy since he's been with them.

"That's… unbelievable." The Witch says this unironically. She never in her twelve hundred years if living has ever heard of this. "Even on the Day of the Dead only the most wicked spirits and sometimes demons tend to be powerful enough to cross completely or even just partially enough into our plane of existence and be able to interact with objects and the living."

"Witch.. are you calling MY DEKU a wicked spirit?!" Katsuki spits out, enraged by the idea of anyone even considering such a gentle and beautiful person like Izuku could ever possibly be mistaken for such a thing.

"That's not what I'm saying at all... If this truly who you say it is I need more information. Please, tell me about him. What kind of person was he when he was alive?"

She handles Katsuki's outburst in stride. Quickly turning the conversation to something the blond could fondly reminiscence on.

His frustrated expression slowly drops. He leans forward onto his knees and rubs his hands to his face as he lets out a breath and calms down.

He recalls Izuku's face. Large emerald shining eyes, cute bite-able cheeks dusted with freckles. A pouty bottom lip and a charming smile that always felt like the sun when it was pointed his way.

Not to mention the nest of mossy colored curls that bounced atop his head wherever he went.

Katsuki wasn't one to talk about his feelings, or his relationship with his late partner, but now he had a chance to get him back so he has no reason to not share it now.

It's all for Deku.

"Deku was everyone's favorite. He was a giver. Selfless, caring, nurturing, and just GOOD. Everyone in our village adored him because he was always helping everyone with all the damn daily trivial nuisances on top of the work we already did. We were trappers. Trapped game in the forest and we'd sell or trade meat with everyone else. Usually boar or deer. It was really hard work and capturing is fucking dangerous, with the thrashing with horns and tusks. No matter how exhausted he was. He'd always make sure to make rounds around the village, before and after we'd go to the forest. Making sure everyone was well taken care of. He doesn't have a wicked bone in his body."

Katsuki, while looking down at the floor smiles small to himself as he remembers how Izuku would visit all the different homes and shops. He then hums as he continues his path down memory lane.

"When we were kids he used to annoy the shit out of me because he was so attached to me for some unknown reason. I'd even try to scare him off but he would always chase after me like a lost pup. Eventually he grew on me and it came to a point that I could never imagine life without him beside me, he was everything I lack and more. Deku was perfect."

It was just silent after that and then Katsuki decided to actually look up at the others in the room.

He feels disgruntled as he looks at the guys on the couch and the witch crying silently. A waterfall of tears streaming down all of their faces.

Katsuki was always so stone faced and hard boiled. Ever since that night he turned he never showed any vulnerabilities in front of anyone until today.

Denki sniffs his nose obnoxiously loud all the sudden and then they finally start sobbing aloud.

"We had no idea. I always wondered why you never would talk about him. Ahhh, you must've been feeling like utter shit this whole time. He sounds like such a great guy!" Eijirou exclaims.

Katsuki blushes with a deep frown at the emotions people are displaying in his stead and growls in response.

"Get your shit together! This isn't a pity party you bitches! Fuck!"

He looks away from them embarrassed. And Sero laughs as he wipes his eyes. It was rather endearing seeing this new side to their pack leader. Refreshing even.

The witch stands up and wipes her own face with a smile as well.

"Well I would like to make a proper introduction. My name is Ochako. As you apparently already know, I am indeed a witch. It's nice to meet you all."

Eijirou smacks both hands to his cheeks as he does as he is told and _gets his shit together_. He then responds. "Nice to meet you too Miss Ochako! I'm Eijirou! This is Sero, and Denki, then Katsuki over there. We are just a few humble werewolves is all."

"Did I say you could tell her that?" Katsuki asks annoyed.

"But it's only fair! Besides, she seems trustworthy." Eijirou gives her a smile with a wink and she smiles back with a giggle.

Katsuki huffs but lets it go since he actually agrees.

Then Ochako looks at Katsuki with a serious expression as if she is ready to get into business.

"Katsuki. It sounds to me like your Deku may be a rare case. If what you say about him is true then he truly sounds like a man who has the most purest of hearts. If someone like that is in purgatory he must be an exceptional person. He probably already has allowance into heaven but as you said he just refuses to go. On the Day of the Dead, during a time called the witching hour is the time when both purgatory and limbo seem to almost open up to the living realm."

Katsuki leans in with interest. "The witching hour?"

"Yes, it's a time late in the middle of the night. From three to four am is when these spirits will be at their most active."

Suddenly Eijirou stands up, fear stricken on his face. "That's it! That's when I'm seeing and hearing things!"

"Really?" She asks. "When did these begin? "

"After Katsuki met his lovers spirit! I think something else probably came out too and is haunting us!" Eijirou exclaimed.

"Wait? You were for real about that Ei?" Denki asks concerned because he thought it was a just a jest.

Sero looks both concerned and unsure.

"Well some people are just born to be more perceptive of spirits than others. So if something is lingering it's normal for most people to not notice." Ochako explains. "But I don't see a reason why any random spirit would attach itself to your pack. if it's a spirit then it would most likely be Deku."

"Is there any way we can find out?" Katsuki asks.

Ochako looks at him. "We can perform a séance. With that we can hopefully communicate with him. I am able to serve as a medium. That means I can offer my body to the spirit who is with us and allow him to speak clearly through me."

"Really?!" Denki exclaimed in amazement.

"How soon can we do it?" Katsuki asks.

"Tonight, after Midnight we will prepare and perform the séance during the witching hour."

Katsuki nods, smirking with anticipation.

Eijirou looks down as if still worried and in deep thought.

"Katsuki, you should show her your shoulders." Eijirou was still concerned but feels a little more relieved after the witches explanation and saying it's probably Katsuki's love and no one else.

Ochako looks at them confused. "What's wrong with your shoulders? I'm a healer of sorts but not a doctor."

Katsuki sighs annoyed but gets up anyways.

"When I saw Deku, he happened to mark me I guess." Katsuki said as if it were a normal thing.

Ochako gasps as she sees the puncture wounds from fingers that grasped way to hard.

"Why would he grab you so viciously?" She asks worried. If this was indeed a dark spirit, perhaps pretending to be Deku, then a séance is the last thing they want to do.

Katsuki just smirks arrogantly. "I was giving him half a century's worth of pent up frustration, so we became a beast with two backs."

Ochako's face flared up red as she processed what he just said to her.

"O- o- oooohhhh th- then that makes sense eh hehe. He would've been emotionally at a peak where leaving a mark on someone in the living is plausible without ill intent. Usually its angry spirits with a grudge that do such things but if he were filled with overwhelming emotions by being… active with you again after such a long time then I suppose it would've happened."

She tries to stay focused on giving a valid explanation. She's too old to be getting worked up over hearing about a couples romantic lovemaking.

Perhaps after six hundred years it was time to find a lover again. She contemplated this as Katsuki put his shirt back on.

"Eijirou go meet up with the pack and let them know we found her and they can rest for the night."

The redhead gets up and nods with a smile. "A- Alright! I'll be right back!"

Eijirou was also blushing a little. How was he supposed to know that ominous looking wound was from his pack leader bedding his dead lover?

He runs out the door and Ochako begins lighting different incense in little copper bowls. The smell of burning cedar, sweetgrass, and rose petals filled the room. She began murmuring spells of protection and tranquility. This is to insure only peaceful spirits would be allowed to interact if all goes well.

"These spells will ensure our safety as we try to communicate with the other side. I don't specialize in the dead but I understand enough to help at least this much."

Katsuki frowns, so does that mean she cant bring him back? Was this a waste of a trip? No. For now they will see if Deku really is already with them. He will worry about more later. She was still a great lead.

After almost an hour Eijirou returns and Ochako has a lone candle lit in the middle of her dining room table.

"Okay, everyone please take a seat. It's nearly midnight. We still have time before the Witching hour but I must begin as soon as possible to make the connection successful. I'm not a specialist when it comes to this so I need all the time we can get."

They all take a seat.

"Now let's take hands and I shall begin a prayer to open a channel with any nearby spirits."

Nervously they take each others hands and she begins to speak in Latin.

" _Sunt spiritus qui prope ad me vocare ad collegium sibi coniuncta. Nihil invitis fas intra Circulum animas hominum purissimam coram nobis permittimus nisi."_

Denki's heart is pounding, he makes eye contact with Eijirou and the redhead gives him a reassuring smile. He lets out a breath. Feeling more at ease. If Eijirou is convinced now then everything is going to be fine.

Sero evens out his breathing and listens to the brunettes words roll smoothly off her tongue. To him it sounded very relaxing, almost like a song. The nerves he had earlier was long gone and he was able to clear his mind. Ready to meet his leaders most precious person.

As the prayer continues Katsuki begins mentally preparing himself. He shuts his eyes and closes off all the noises around him. Ochako's voice and the ticking of the grandfather clock down the hallway are no longer heard.

 _"Kacchan!"_

 _Izuku dives into his arms and looks up at him with eyes of adoration and glee._

 _"Nothing will come between us again Deku… I promise."_

Katsuki makes the vow in his head as he slowly reopens his eyes and looks at the small flame in the center of the table.

Time passes easily as they waited patiently for Ochako to make a connection. The witching hour was upon them and she suddenly stops.

She look towards Katsuki and smiles.

"It's him!" Eijirou exclaims. "...so THAT'S where your shirt went?"

For the first time the redhead was able to see Izuku clearly as he stood behind Katsuki silently. He had a kind look on his face as he looked at everyone sitting at the table.

Katsuki looks over his shoulder but sees nothing. Though he feels a chill come over his back and he knows.

"Deku…"

Izuku looks down at Katsuki. His smile growing wider.

"He heard you." Ochako informs him. "He's smiling."

Katsuki's brow lifts as a heaviness lifts from him.

"Hello Deku." Ochako starts. "Katsuki has reached out to me to make a connection with you since he last saw you. He didn't know you were still with him and he wants to know for sure. I offer my body to you. Please use me to speak to him."

Deku listens to her words with interest and excitement. He nods happily and walks through the table. The candle flame flickers rapidly as he passes through it and he leans in towards her.

His forehead connects with hers and he looks as if his body is mist as he flows into her.

She shuts her eyes and her chin lifts up as he absorbs into her.

Sero and Denki's eyes are wide as they watch, they cant see Izuku but they are on the edge of their seats. The flickering flame and the the passing coolness giving them goosebumps was convincing enough.

Ochako lets out a breath she was holding and her eyes slowly open as her head lowers.

Her eyes land on Katsuki and that same face of adoration and glee lights up on her features.

It was Deku.

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki unknowingly squeezes Eijirou and Sero's hands at his nickname falling from her lips in that familiar fashion he knows best.

"D- Deku. Fuck. Your really here then?"

"Yes! I've been with you this whole time."

"How?"

Ochako's cheeks heat up and Izuku hesitates.

"Wh- when we made l-love… I didn't realize how badly I hurt you. But because of it I was able to stay connected somehow. I haven't returned to Purgatory since."

"Heh." Katsuki grins as he watches those all to familiar expressions appear on this strangers face. It was surreal but he feels the best he felt since he held him that night.

"Deku. Your already halfway here. I'm going to bring you back completely. One way or another. I won't allow you to go back. Not without me."

Ochako's eyebrows raise as Deku looks at him is surprise and awe.

"Kacchan please don't do anything dangerous." Izuku knew Katsuki does what he wants however he wants to accomplish it. But he figured he would try to remind the blond anyways. "I have no clue how you'd be able to accomplish it but I don't want you to do anything dangerous just to bring me back. I'm happy just to be able to be by your side now."

"Deku, as much as this puts me at ease knowing your beside me, I won't be able to rest until I can touch you with my own two hands once again. And not only on the anniversary of your death."

Izuku causes Ochako's heart to skip a beat as her eyes well up with tears. He smiles, touched and pleased by Katsuki's determination.

"Okay."

Ochako gasps as Izuku's spirit suddenly bursts out of her.

Her heart is pounding and she's breathing heavily. She takes a moment to catch her breath before looking up at all of them. Izuku is back by Katsuki's side.

When she looks at him he mouths to her a _thank you_.

She can't help but smile. This guy was super charming. But she does have an underlying concern.

"You want to bring him back?" She asks Katsuki.

He frowns, he knew already Deku was not inside her anymore, but this question made it obvious it would be a problem with her.

"That was my original intention of seeking you out." He says with a frown.

She let's go of their hands and breaks the seance.

Izuku still stood beside Katsuki as they all looked at Ochako.

"I am no necromancer nor a witch that specializes in black magic. I cannot and will not bring anyone back from the dead."

Katsuki can feel his temper rising st her tone as he tries to control his frustration.

He feels a cool chill once again roll over his back and shoulders. Deku was wrapping his arms around him even though he couldn't hug him.

Katsuki let's a breath out his nose as he calms.

Sero and Denki are on edge worried if Katsuki will snap but Eijirou still sees Izuku comforting the blond. He isn't worried one bit.

Katsuki pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Okay… so who the fuck CAN? Nothing is stopping me from finding a way. I'd appreciate if you could at least give me any information possible."

Eijirou smiles as Sero and Denki sigh in relief.

Sweat begins building up on Ochako's face as she gives Katsuki a serious look.

"I'm warning you. You don't want to involve yourself in that kind of company."

Katsuki smerks cockily. "Lady you don't know who your dealing with. I'm Katsuki Bakugou and I guarantee, I can handle anyone who crosses me."

Ochako's lips press into a tight line as she looks at Katsuki's confidence. She's not sure if he's just full of himself or if he really can handle himself. She looks up at Izuku now who is watching her with anticipation.

She sighs. When Izuku possessed her she happened to glimpse at his life. Just little snippets. It caused her to realize truly how in love these two were with one another. They went through a lot together and lost their parents at a young age. They were all they had for the longest time.

"Very well, but I will be coming with you. I would not be able to forgive myself if you went to this person under my own recommendation and fall to misfortune because of it."

"Heh." Katsuki smerks. "Very well then witch."

The next day when Ochako arrived to meet with the pack at the Lodge she was not alone. Beside her was the other woman who was walking with her the day before. A woman with long straight hair, a near black that seemed to shimmer a leafy green.

"Who's this?" Katsuki asks.

"My friend. She is going to be coming with me." Ochako informs.

"A human? Really?" Katsuki spat.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsuyu but you can just call me Tsu. I'm just here to protect and be useful to Ochako. Pay me no mind." She says simply.

Katsuki raises an eyebrow but decides to accept it. A mere human bares no threat to the pack.

"Don't slow us down. Or you'll be sorry." He warns.

Tsuyu nods as he stalks away and checks with everyone.

The Lycanian pack has no horses and carries all of their belongings on their own backs.

It made them stronger, but also on full moons their forms spooks horses.

The longest a pack would stay in one spot is no more than a month before they are on the move again.

Tsu who was still new to things beyond basic witchcraft that she learned from Ochako observed them with interest, forefinger pressed to her chin.

Ochako was the one to lead Katsuki and the group on their journey through the woods to the east. It would've taken a group this large a week, but that is if they were human. Ochako is impressed with the pack, how organized they were, and how full of strength and stamina they had.

During the nights when they would camp out Eijirou would see Izuku clearly now. He would be sitting beside Katsuki's resting form admiring the blond's sleeping face.

Izuku notices Eijirou is looking at him and smiles while placing his forefinger to his lips, not wanting to wake the blond.

Eijirou can now see Izuku clearly every night after the seance.

It was on the third day while in the forest when Ochako suddenly stops in her tracks. Katsuki put his arm up to signal everyone to halt all sound and movement.

Even the children didn't let out a peep. Everyone was so well disciplined under Katsuki's leadership.

Goosebumps trail up Ochako's arms as the wind unnaturally picks up and a woman's high pitched laughter can be heard all around them.

They've been found, and the few alpha men in the pack can feel a sense of duty to protect and intimidate any threat. They all growl and snap their fangs as everyone looks around them trying to pinpoint an enemy. But no one is there.

Suddenly the laughter stops and the wind drops completely.

Then a wind funnel appears before them, picking up snow and fallen leaves from the forest floor as it grows and moves forward towards them.

It dies down as a woman walks out of it.

She looks young, golden blonde hair tied up into a messy top bun. Golden eyes that seem to light up as she looked over the crowd with the most unnerving smile.

She looks to the brunette witch.

"Ochako! Darling! I am so delightfully surprised to see you! God it must have been nearly three hundred years! You look as cute as ever!"

Ochako looks up at the blonde woman with disdain.

"Himiko… I didn't come here because I wanted to. I have potential clients for you. I just came as a guide and to make sure you didn't do anything unnecessary."

Himiko laughs hysterically as if she had just heard the funniest joke in the world. Clutching her stomach as she hunches over.

"Ochako sweetie, you know you can't overpower me. Don't be coy, you're just happy to have an excuse to see me again."

Ochako stayed silent. Not wanting to continue a pointless conversation with the other witch who cannot listen to reason.

Himiko smerks and then looks over the crowd. Her eyes land on Katsuki.

"You there. You search for a way to bring back the spirit who lingers by your side."

He doesn't hesitate to respond. "Yeah, That's right…" Katsuki is still very on edge, but this was his way to getting Deku back. He wont show any weaknesses.

"Bring me his remains, soil from his grave, and a live goat. Do that and I may do as you wish."

The wind picks up again at her feet, engulfing her. She vanishes within the flying snow. The wind dies down.

Katsuki didn't like the feeling she gave off one bit. But apparently this was the witch that could bring the dead back to life.

He looks to Ochako who was showing an expression of exasperated relief now that the more frightening witch left without any conflict.

He turns to look over his pack who are all waiting for his instruction.

"We are going back to my old village, you all will stay there until this is over and done." He doesn't want anyone anywhere near that witch again. It was too dangerous.

They all begin their walk back and Ochako and Tsuyu come to walk beside him.

"That's a wise decision. Himiko is not one you should easily trust but if she says she will do a task she will do it. I just hope it turns out as you hope."

"I don't make any wrong moves. Usually a pack would move as one. But this is a whole new set of rules we know near nothing about. I'm not risking them at the expense of my own selfish motives. Deku may be my number one priority but my pack is my family. Nothing is allowed to bring them harm."

Ochako and Tsuyu smile. The man beside them may be scary looking but he had a dutiful heart and a prideful spirit, he was someone the pack could rely on. At least that much was evident.

It took them four nights to arrive to the town nearby the old abandoned village Katsuki once called home.

"Back here again." Denki observes aloud as they approach the inn they stayed at just a couple months ago.

They enter inside and pay for their rooms.

"Everyone is to stay here. I'll be doing the rest myself."

Eijirou, Denki and Sero all look as if they want to say something but none of them opens their mouths to speak.

Katsuki knows they want to come with. But this is a little to personal. He doesn't want them to get involved with this part.

"Tsu and I will go purchase a goat from the local farmer." Ochako walks up informing them.

"What's the goat for anyway?" Denki asks, curious.

"A blood sacrifice." Ochako states matter of factly.

"Oh…" Denki responds, kinda regretting he asked.

In the room Eijirou, Denki and Sero is sharing Katsuki empties his pack and puts in just a few necessities for this particular trip.

He's wearing a deep scowl and everyone in the room stays quiet, just watching him as he stands up and makes his way to the door.

He stops and looks over his shoulder to the other three men in the room.

"I'll be back…"

They all nod to him and watch him as he walks out the door.

Eijirou look at the other two in the room, apprehensive as they all are thinking the same thing. Katsuki is about to go through hell by himself, and they couldn't do anything to help him.

It was night already, the half moon shone down as the ground crunches beneath his feet. Katsuki approaches the large maple tree. It was now naked of any leaves, snow stuck to its branches instead now.

Katsuki dropped his bag on the ground and stood before the tree, the the exact spot Deku laid.

"Deku… please forgive me." He whispers as he takes off his jacket and pulls his shirt over him.

He drops his cloths to the ground and looks up to the sky as his breathing accelerates. His red eyes focus on the moonlight as the chilled air brushes over his hot skin and fills his lungs.

His breaths become more ragged as his fanged teeth grows in size and sharpens. His Ash blond hair begins to spread from the nape of his neck downwards, over his back and shoulders. His body grows larger and his claws harder and thicker.

Katsuki completes his half transformation. He looks like a very large wolf who is still a man. Head fully transformed, feet that of a canine, but he could stand bipedal with how large they were.

He kneels down and sniffs the ground where he is ment to dig. His large hands clear the ground of any snow and leaves and his claws begin to press into the dirt.

He pauses, lets out a whimper before he then growls and begins to dig. His bigger hands and stronger claws making the job much easier. Making the hard cold dirt break open easier.

After only just a minute the hole grew deep and Katsuki halted. His eyes finds the undeniable bone within the soil.

Katsuki reverts, back into human form.

"Fuck…" He sniffs as tears fill his eyes.

While kneeling over Izuku, he uses his fingers to delicately uncover his whole skeleton in the grave he dug out.

It was surreal because only a couple months ago it felt as if he was holding Izuku in his arms. But now looking at the bones he knows. It was just the supernatural that comes along with the Day of the Dead.

Now he is determined to hold Deku again, for real.

It takes him another two hours to lay the bones in the red cloak he brought along. He treated every bone with the sort of delicacy he never knew his hands were capable of until now.

Once every single bone was retrieved he carefully tied the cloak up to carry them and placed it into the bag.

Then he took the small pouch and filled it with dirt from where Izuku's bones previously laid.

Once done he put his shirt and coat back on then carried the bag with Izuku's bones with the utmost care as the pouch of soil hung from his waist. He then made his way back to the town inn.

He walked back into the room sat on his bed, placing the bag beside him.

Eijirou wakes up and looks over at him, he can smell the grave soil on him from across the room.

He stays quiet, not wanting to intrude on him as Katsuki sits in silence.

The next morning Katsuki is already out front with Ochako and Tsuyu with the goat, preparing to meet up with Himiko.

Eijirou and Sero come out together and meet up with him. Katsuki looks over and acknowledges them.

"You two take care of the pack while im away… I cant leave it to dunce face or anyone else."

"Of course" Sero replies.

"Bring him back." Eijirou encourages.

Katsuki smerks as he hooks his hands behind both of their necks and brings their heads in close.

"Until we meet again." He says.

Sero and Eijirou smile as they both pat him on the back. Katsuki pulls away and they watch him along with Ochako and Tsuyu waved goodbye as they made their way down the road.

After a few nights traveling they finally arrive near Himiko's home again. This time she allows them to walk up to her home before speaking to them.

It was an old hut. A short cobblestone wall surrounding it with dead shrubbs throughout the yard. They approach the front door and Katsuki pounds on it.

They hear the latch unlock.

"Come in~"

They hear the voice say from the inside.

Katsuki wastes no time, he opens the door and walks in, Ochako and Tsuyu close behind.

The room is dark but he sees her standing on the other side fo the room in the shadows.

"You cant hide from these eyes witch." He informs.

She giggles as all the candles in the room suddenly light. There are hundreds of them, on shelves, tables, windowsills, and hanging on a chandelier.

"You did as I instructed?"

Katsuki frowns. "...I did."

"Good. Bring him over here." She orders.

Katsuki hesitates, the hairs on his neck already standing tall, but he steps forward.

Beside her is a stone slab about seven feet long, candles are lit on each end and a black circle in drawn onto it with intricate designs.

"Lay him upon the stone."

Katsuki pulls the bag from his shoulder and takes out the red cloak. He lays Izuku's bones piece by piece onto the stone slab. Once done Himiko raises her hand and suddenly the bones move and arrange themselves in proper order, building the skeleton.

Katsuki's heart is pounding.

"The grave soil, give it to me." She eagerly demands.

Katsuki frowns but does as he is told. He hands her the pouch and she snatches it out of his grip. She unties the top and sprinkles the soil over the bones from head to toe until the pouch is emptied.

"Bring the goat." She reaches out towards Tsuyu who had the goat leashed by a rope. She leads it over. The goat showed some resistance, perhaps he knew that his life was in danger.

Himiko snatches the rope and pulls the goat over to a brass vase, she quickly pulls a blade from her table and slashes the goats throat.

She begins a shrill chanting as the blood pours from its throat into the vase. They all watch, feeling on edge.

"Cunctantem animae tuae haec terrena sedibus ossa loco ponere. Ego autem sanguis vobis providebit hostiam viventem."

She lets go of the rope as the goat collapses and brings the vase over to the slab.

"Veni foras! Est autem necromantia dabo tibi animam. Anima et caro tua crescere tangit. A nuntius et fiet vobis."

The candles flicker as she pours the blood over the bones and soil. Then before they knew it the candle flames grew larger all around them.

The blood began to glow as it seeped into the soil and bones.

They watched intently as suddenly, flesh began to sprout and grow on the skeleton. Blood and tendons come together and a body began to form.

Katsuki's eyes grew wide as he watches skin grow and spread across the body that laid before them. Dark mossy colored hair grew atop the head as closed eyelids grew thick lashes.

Freckles sprinkled over the skin and even old scars on his hands and arms were reformed, including the one that caused his death.

Izuku's body laid before them naked and unmoving.

Suddenly a loud gasp escapes him as his eye fly open, glowing white and bright like a light.

His back arches off the stone as he screams as tears flow from his eyes down the side of his face..

"Deku!" Katsuki dives forward, reaching out to hold him but Himiko quickly puts her hand up and a invisible force pushes him back, flinging him into a wall.

"Not yet mutt!" She hollers at him. "He's not ready yet."

He continues to scream,writhing on the stone slab as his pores opens up and his whole body begins to sweat profusely.

Then the screams die down. His eyes shut and the candles dim down their light.

They hear heavy breathing and can see his chest rising with each deep inhale. Slowly his head turns and his eyes opens up once more. Instead of a white glow beautiful glossy emerald eyes look up at Katsuki's crimson ones.

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He presses his lips together in frustration and tries again.

"Ka… Ka- cchan." He finally manages.

"Deku." This time Himiko doesn't stop him when he moves upon the smaller man. He drapes him in the red cloak to cover him up.

Ochako moves in closer, watching Himiko closely as the two men reunite.

Himiko notices Ochako's weariness and giggles.

"Why so on edge sweetie? You know I wouldn't do anything… don't you?"

Katsuki and Izuku look over and Katsuki scoops him into his arms.

"There is always some sort of catch with you. You haven't brought up any form of payment at all."

"Oh don't worry. I've already been paid." A smile grows wickedly across her face as Izuku begins to tremble.

"No no no no!" Deku whines as he holds his head.

"Deku whats wrong?!" Katsuki asks as Izuku continues to shudder and curl in on himself.

He looks up and glares at Himiko. "What did you do to him bitch?!"

"AH HAhahah! Oh its just the trade off of being proficient in necromancy. Anyone I bring back will have an inseparable bond with me. A bond bound by blood, right Deku baby?"

Izuku hears her words echo in his head.

"NO!"

Himiko laughs as she brings her hands up, as she throws her arms forward as if she was pushing. The four of them are suddenly transported just outside of the forest she lived in a gust of wind.

It's day break and the sun was slowly rising, but the air was cold. Izuku was shivering.

"Shit." Katsuki cursed as he laid Izuku down and pulled clothes out of his other bag he brought along.

Izuku held the cloak close to his skin as Katsuki pulled out new clothes for him to wear.

"They may be a little big but these should fit you. They belong to Dunce face." He informs him.

He helps Izuku dress, his limbs still not very used to moving.

Ochako and Tsuyu step away to give them privacy.

"Ochako, what did Himiko mean by a bond?" Tsuyu asks worried.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably not anything good. I'll have to see if I can find a way to counteract it." Ochako bites her lip in frustration. She had no way of knowing how that spell works but she vows to do all she can to protect this pure soul.

Katsuki helps Izuku pull on some trousers and a shirt over his head. He watches as those fluffy curls pop through the opening of the shirt and Izuku looks up at him with flush red cheeks and button nose from the frigid air.

He helps Izuku put his arms through the sleeves but he cant control the tears that are filling his eyes.

"Kacchan."

Katsuki looks at him as Izuku smiles brightly in the morning sunlight. "Thank you. I- I missed you so much!" A sob escapes his throat.

"Deku.."

Katsuki leans in and kisses him, cupping those soft cheeks in both of his palms.

He pulls back and looks down at him full of determination. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Izuku smiles as Katsuki puts socks and shoes on his feet. He rewraps him in the cloak and picks him up again.

"Are you warmer?" He asks.

"Yeah. Thanks Kacchan." Izuku leans into him easily as Katsuki walks towards Ochako and Tsuyu.

"All better Deku?" Ochako asks.

Izuku nods to her with a smile. "Thank you for all your help."

"No problem! We are going to accompany you for a while longer. What Himiko said worries me. I want to make sure she doesn't try to manipulate you in some way. I'll find a way to keep her from you. I promise!"

Izuku nods in understanding. He still feels on edge. It like she is still watching him even now. Making him feel uneasy.

Together they make their way back to Katsuki's pack.

Just as Izuku takes his first gasp of life heterochromatic eyes open from a decade's slumber. The mahogany wood coffin with satin red interior bedding opens and Shoto slowly sits up. He places a hand on his chin as he feels confused.

"Shoto?" Footsteps come in the room from the hallway.

His tall spectacled companion enters the room in a hurried speed walk. "What sturred you from your slumber?"

"Tenya… You're the only one I've ever turned I feel my mark on you even now. There is only one other I've ever bitten, but he died. So why do i sense him now after so many years?...Katsuki. Perhaps, he must've done something. His mark is not complete but I still know he is alive once again. I am compelled."

"Shall we retrieve him then?" Tenya asks.

"Not yet, but soon we will meet him." Shoto informs.

Tenya nods in understanding.

When Katsuki, Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu make it back they are surprised to find out half of the pack left. It's obvious when its dinner time and the inn's hall is nearly empty.

"What is the meaning of this?" Katsuki asks as he looks around the inn and spots those who remain eating sullenly.

Eijirou steps up quickly, battle wounds apparent by bruises and scratches all over him. Wearing a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry. I- I lost to Yo… he was pretending to play along but he got half the pack to side with him. I'm sorry, I tried to stop him. I-"

Eijirou froze when he saw Izuku peek over from behind Katsuki's back. He was so wrapped up in his guilt he forgot who he was supposed to finally be meeting today.

He looks down into those large kind emerald eyes and instantly feels the need to protect. This was his head alpha's mate, so small.

Izuku notices the redhead spotted him and decided to introduce himself. He steps forward and smiles politely.

"Hi, I'm Izuku, nice to finally meet you face to face." He smile points up at him and all Eijirou's worries seem to disappear.

"Hi.. Izuku.. Uh I'm Eijirou, y- you can just call me Ei if you want." He blushes.

Katsuki grins as he watches the lower ranked alpha acknowledge Izuku despite him not being a lycan. The head alpha's mate is instinctually protected and loved by everyone in the pack.

Denki comes forward quickly latching onto the smaller male with an arm around the shoulders. "Nice to meet you Izuku I'm Denki! Welcome to the pack! Well.. what's left of it. Fuck those guys anyways, we dont need them! Ungrateful bastards." Other members of the pack nod in agreement as they gather around as well. They all come forward to meet and introduce themselves to Izuku who greets them all happily.

It was a little overwhelming and Izuku was quickly becoming flustered by all the commotion.

Katsuki watches proudly, but then could feel irritation rise within him as they all started poking and prodding at him.

"Alright that's enough, fucking let him breath already." He says as he shoves people out of the way and pulls Izuku by his side once again.

Katsuki could tell Izuku is still not one hundred percent yet and knew that he needed to rest more. Izuku had insisted to not be carried the whole way back to Katsuki's irritation and dismay he let him walk on the final day.

"Are you guys hungry? Lets order more food and celebrate!" Sero suggests with a grin.

"Please. That would be amazing." Izuku said, hoping for some fried pork to be his first hot meal after what felt like an eternity in purgatory.

The pack partied for hours. With the return of their head and his resurrected mate everyone is in high spirits despite the loss of almost half of their members. They drank and indulged late into the night.

Katsuki could see exhaustion come over Izuku's eyes and managed to slip them both away without being detected.

He brings Izuku up to the rented room.

"Lay down. You're tired."

"Mnn." Izuku nods and easily goes to the bed without complaint. Katsuki drops his bags next to his belongings he left behind and walks over to the bed himself.

Izuku sighs into the bedding as he peeks over to the blond and smiles.

"I'm comin' in." Katsuki says as he kneels onto the mattress.

The bed is not very large, it's a room with four single beds in it, 2 on each wall and a small dresser.

Izuku shifts over and allows Katsuki's big body to fit. Katsuki turns to his side and pulls Izuku close, pressing his nose to his curls as he inhales deeply.

"Never letting go of you again." Katsuki mutters.

Izuku sleepily snuggles in closer and hums in acknowledgment. He feels warm and amazing. The last couple nights on the road was cold and unpleasant despite being carried most of the way.

Being here, in bed with Katsuki was the most comforting moment he's had in ages. He remembers the old times so well but it also feels as though this is the first time all over again.

His skin is so sensitive and his nerves on edge since coming back to life. Perhaps it will be a while before getting used to things again.

Izuku gasps as Katsuki's hand slides down his side to his hip.

Katsuki freezes. Not expecting it. He was just trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Deku?" He asks. Unsure on if that was what he thought it was.

"Th.. this body is still a little sensitive. I guess the area above my hip bone surprised my nerves. It's nothing. Don't worry."

Katsuki frowns. He knows Deku's body. That spot is one of his erogenous areas.

Of course Katsuki more than anything wants to indulge in Deku physically again. But after digging up his bones and watching them come back together again it is hard to want to be as rough as he was last time. He's almost to scared to touch him as he is trying his best to be gentle with him.

Knowing that Izuku's body is already reacting to his touch is testing him as he feels slight arousement at the thought. He begins to wonder if Izuku needs it too.

He carefully lifts his hand from Izuku's hip and leans back to tilt Izuku's chin so he can look up at him.

"Deku, you're body is still new. I don't want to hurt you but if there is anything you need to make you more comfortable you need to tell me."

Izuku blushes and his body squirms.

"Kacchan. You don't understand, being in purgatory I lost myself and time. I couldn't feel anything or sense how much time passed. Only returning in October allowed me to have any semblance of how many years went by and to feel the fridged air again."

Katsuki felt his heart pang as guilt filled him. If only he had visited him sooner. But for so many years he was driven by rage and the need for vengeance.

"Kacchan, when we met and you held me again I felt so much overwhelming emotions I thought i was loosing my mind. And since i was able to stay in the world of the living this time I was able to sense time passing these last few months, but touch was still lost."

Now that I'm back in my living breathing body everything feels so open and exposed. It's so different from when I normally visit in October. So… I guess my body is just reacting more, because I lost sense of it for so long."

They are silent and Izuku is looking forward lost in thought.

Katsuki places his hand back down on Izuku's hip and hesitates before he gently drags his hand back up again, causing the smaller man to gasp again, arching his back in arousal.

"Deku… You still need to tell me, what do you need?" He growls.

Izuku whimpers. He's been on and off half hard since the second day Katsuki refused to let him walk and held him the whole time. Being close to this larger warm body was driving him a little crazy.

"P- please… keep touching me." Tears lightly flood his eyes as the need rises and they finally have privacy.

Katsuki let's out a deep reverberating hum as he leans over him by propping up onto his elbow. He brushes the bridge of his nose along Izuku's jawline as he runs his hand down his thigh.

"Fuck, and I've been trying to hold back. Hit me if it's too much." He growls as he drags his teeth down his neck, over the now healed bite mark where a scar remains.

Izuku shivers. "That's not necessary Kacchan. Ahhn."

Katsuki palms the bulge forming in Izuku's trousers as their lips meet.

Breathing heavily between open mouth kisses their tongues play against each other. Izuku's brows turn upward as Katsuki takes full control causing him to gasp every time his warm palm presses down and grips his cock.

Izuku whines impatiently as he presses this hips forward for more, tears flowing and body shuddering as he chases but can't quite cum.

"Damn love, your really feeling it aren't you?" Katsuki asks.

Before Izuku could respond Katsuki opens the front of Izuku's pants and pulls out his cock, wet and pink in arousal.

He gives it a few strokes before shifting himself down and taking it into his mouth.

"Ah! Oh fu- Kacchaa- mnn." Izuku muffles himself with his hands as he loses control of the volume of his voice.

He knows he's not going to last as he looks down at the blond eagerly take the length of his cock into his warm welcoming mouth.

His tongue worked marvelously as Izuku felt his mind go blank and all he knew was how mindblowingly phenomenal it felt.

His back bowed as he gripped Katsuki's hair and quickly came deep into his throat.

Katsuki growls deep as he continues to swallow until the last wave of cum finally releases. Then he gently let Izuku free from his lips and looks over him.

Izuku has passed out. His eyes werel filled with tears and face flushed pink all the way down to his collar.

Katsuki smerks and ignores his own arousal as he fixes Izuku pants. He gets back into a comfortable position, bringing his nose back atop Izuku's head into those evergreen curls and inhales. Izuku's smell comforting him as he too falls asleep, holding him close.

Late into the night, after the others came to bed as well Katsuki wakes feeling Izuku shaking in his arms. He is sweating heavily and looks to be having a night terror.

Katsuki presses his forehead to Izuku's and feels that he is burning up.

"Shit."

"Kat, whats wrong?" Sero asks sleepily.

"Go get Ochako… Deku has a fever."

Sero quickly gets out of his bed to do just that.

"Hey Deku, wake up, it's just a dream." He says while gently slapping his cheek to try to rouse him.

"H huh?!" Izuku's eyes open in surprise and worry. His previous shaking switches to him trying to quickly move.

"Hey hey Deku. Your okay. I'm here." Katsuki says sitting up and pulling Izuku's chin to look at him.

"Kacchan?" Izuku seems to still be waking up and is slowly remembering where he is.

He leans forward against Katsuki and tries to settle his racing heart.

Ochako and Sero return moments later. She approaches him and looks him over, feeling his forehead and looking into his eyes and mouth.

"You should be fine. Here…" She hands him a powder in a small paper. "Take this with some water and it will help you feel better."

Sero who already had a cup with water hands it over and Izuku does as instructed.

Ochako is watching him with concern. "They're getting worse."

Katsuki frowns and nods. Izuku did have nightmares on the road back but none like this one.

"Deku… do you remember your dreams?" She asks him.

Izuku ponders for a moment now that he has calmed down.

"Only this one. It was Himiko.. She was naked and covered in blood. She was on top of me and I couldn't move as she kept saying MINE MINE MINE over and over… I couldn't get away." He begins to shiver and curled in closer to Katsuki.

Ochako bites her lip in frustration. Himiko definitely must have done something, making a bond between them.

She vows to herself that she will find a way to break this bond.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow. I have an acquaintance who may be able to help me learn to stop those terrible night terrors for good. I will learn how to break this curse she has upon you and free you from anything Himiko may try to do in the future.

Izuku reaches out and grabs Ochako's hand."Then I'm coming with you."

"Deku…" Katsuki looks down at him with frustration. "We stay together."

"I want to be a part of this. She has been such a help to us and I cannot stand by while she does all the hard work. If I can be of any use I'm going to do it myself." Izuku says.

Katsuki grumbles. Izuku has always been stubborn. Once he's made up his mind there is no stopping him.

"Where ever Deku goes the pack goes." Katsuki states.

Sero smerks as Ochako nods in understanding.

"You best try to get some more rest. We're going to the capital."

Katsuki visibly freezes and frowns. He stays silent as Ochako dismisses herself and leaves the room.

Sero looks at Katsuki with a face that shows concern. The capital is part of the Vampire territory. Katsuki pulls Izuku down to sleep again as he figures despite having less numbers they will still be fine so long as they play their cards right.

He will protect everyone without fail.

They all sleep peacefully for the rest of the night, blissfully unaware of the wild adventures ahead.


End file.
